1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an enclosure for a toilet plumbing riser, and more particularly, to an adaptable enclosure for a toilet plumbing riser that can be field-adjusted to different plumbing configurations.
2. Description of the Related Art
Anti-ligature design is a requirement in many institutional locations. In particular, in rooms where persons may be left unattended and where there is a risk that toilet plumbing might be used as a support to tie a ligature, such as a belt, rope or a cloth, a way to ensure that the plumbing cannot be used in such a manner is desirable.
Further, in other installations, it is desirable to prevent possible damage to or removal of the plumbing fixtures themselves or it may be desirable to shroud the plumbing fixtures so that cleaning is simplified.
Existing plumbing riser shrouds are typically fabricated from stainless steel, for durability and anti-corrosion purposes. Each shroud is typically fabricated as a custom assembly for each installation, and each location in which the shrouds are installed may require multiple designs, since the location of wall studs and other structural features typically causes variation in the exact plumbing details for each fixture. The stainless steel shrouds are heavy and require large shipping volume, are expensive and have a lead time associated with the customization and level of demand at a given time. Also, should a stainless steel cover become dislodged from an installation, it may also serve as a weapon.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an adaptable shroud that can be installed over a variation of toilets and toilet plumbing riser configurations by fitting each shroud at the time of installation. It would further be desirable to provide such a shroud that is lightweight, can be multi-packed for shipment and is less usable as a weapon in case it is removed from a wall installation.